SonixWatch
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So Sonix the hedgehog got the Game of Overwatch but something felt wrong the game open a portal now it up to Sonix to find out who or what Shutdown Overwatch he will meet new friend new threat and also Ship Sonix and Gen Aka Genji as a female now the ship is Blur Dragon T for Curing,Blood,Pair
1. Blur meet Overwatch

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Year: 2018**

 **Name: Sonix the hedgehog**

 **Power: Speed**

 **Age: 17**

 **Liking: Meeting some new Friend and traveling to different world also like running a lot.**

 **Dislike: Don't his friend being hurt or killing don't like people getting Cocky.**

* * *

Unknown Location

?: Hm he seem like a very handsome person to this game(Grab a game copy of Overwatch and put a curse on it) HAHAHAHA he is so going to like this hm but how am i going to deliver it to his home without him noticing it welp risk for the biscuit i guess.(grab a curse case of Overwatch and flying to the Blue Blur Home)

Sonix: Hm (hear knocking on the door) Coming (open the door) Huh? Weird nobody here (see a box) What this? might as well bring it in(grab the box and put it in the house).

?: Nice he finally took it wonder what he think i got to head back in order to work.(teleport back to her hideout)

Sonix: So hey Jeonier did you order a packing here?

Jeonier: No Sonix i hasn't order a packing here why?

Sonix: Because i didn't order maybe Joseph is trying to get from last time.

Jeonier: Why what happened last time?

Sonix: It best if you don't know yet you just be mad at him for this.

Jeonier: (Smirk) Try me.

Sonix: So i told Joseph that you can't beat me as Genji on Overwatch so he challenged me as a Genji Match with no Dragonblade ultimate which it built up too fast so i won the first round and i beat him like 4 or 5 time and he say uh.

Jeonier: And go on.

Sonix: (gulp) Well he say that Genji is a low tier(felt a dark Aura on Jeonier).

Jeonier:(almost hitting Rage mode) **WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?**

Sonix: whoa Calm down Jeonier i don't know if he was joking or serious but i ask him he was joking.

Jeonier: **ARE YOU SURE?**

Sonix: Positive he is not lying.

Jeonier: (calm down) Alright but me and him are going to has a talk about my Main man Genji alright so have fun with this weird deliver that you just got(teleport to Joseph).

Sonix: Okay have fun now let see here(open the box and revealing Overwatch) Wait Overwatch i hasn't seen this game in year man this is going to be fun (thought) Wait something seem fishy about this hope Egghead is not planning to attack the city when i am playing my game cause that will trigger me welp time to start the game (put Overwatch on his PS4) Huh Can't read unknown Disk wonder (his Sonix Scent kick in) Huh (a portal open up) OH No WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA(got sucked in the portal and close).

Jeonier: BOSS Where did he go? Hm (pick up Overwatch and felt a dark energy) Someone was getting rid of Sonix who (thought) EGGMAN(rush out the house and went to find egghead).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO ow(his head on the sand and getting his head out) MMMMMMmMMMMMMM bah ow okay fair warning next time see a order giving to Nier hm where am i don't look like i am on Mobuis anymore look like something in the Map but where?

?: You are stuck here in this World Hedgehog because you are going to be in this for a long time.

Sonix: Who are you and what do you want with me?

?: Me why it your old Enemy Medusa

So she is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest.[28] While she wears various outfits over the course of the series, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. It is notable that she is barefoot when not in disguise with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. Her name is Medusa Gorgon.

Sonix: (Shock) Medusa but you die by Maka hand how are you Alive?

Medusa: Trust me Hedgehog do you know where you are at?

Sonix: No but mind telling me though because you seem like to know.

Medusa: You are inside the game that i put a curse to the game system but in order to Escape this game you must find the reason for Overwatch being Disband but warning you can die in real life so don't let that happen Bye Bye(teleport).

Sonix: Great so much for that well might as well time to know someone about this place (rush to a nearby place)

?: Hm he is something else might as well follow him (ninja Vanish)

Stage: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Sonix: Hm this seem like a Overwatch Base might as well Check(knock but door open) Huh so much for knocking Hello is anyone there i kinda need some help rebuilding Overwatch.

?: Didn't you hear Overwatch is disband?

So Sonix saw a female Talking monkey that she has her hair in a bun and she has yellow eye with Glasses and a tails and she has some cybernetic armor around her body. Her name is Winstonia

Sonix: Oh i didn't know so is there like a way for me to gain it back also what is your name my name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Winstonia: My name is Winstonia and why are you trying to rebuilding Overwatch the news say that we were criminal and they were better off without us.

Sonix: Hm i think i can worry about that also is that a project you are working on overthere?

Winstonia: Yeah it was supposed to be a prototype but a few mistype going to recailted first.

Sonix: Make sense anyway is there a(see project Recall) Is this getting Overwatch back?

Winstonia: Yes but some of the member are solo and retried so every time i feel as what if (tearing coming out) What if the world just want us dead when we come back?

Sonix: (Hug Winstonia) Don't say that you work so hard for this it too late to back out now not when it right there it time we get every Overwatch member to rally up to join the cause because the world need more heroes don't matter i been a hero since i was little that people seem me as a undefeated Hero who can never give up so Winstonia like you say the Overwatch Disband i am here to solve who shutdown Overwatch even if it Kill me as a hero or a man of honor so are you with me?

Winstonia: (wipe her tear) Thank Sonix sometime i felt if the world is really ready for us.

Sonix: Welcome also i hit it in case(Sonix Scent) WINSTONIA Move Now(push Winstonia and dodge a shotgun shell) Huh Who are you?

?: I am from BlackWatch we has eye on you when you first came here Hedgehog.

So she has a black hoodies with Shotgun shell down to her waist and she has pale blue hair with Crimson she has long stocking to her leg she has some shirt but it not showing her cleavage she has some heavy combat Heels Her name is Reapia.

Sonix: So Who are you a Devil female holding some fancy Shotgun that all i see.

Winstonia: (Shock) Sonix Run she is one of Blackwatch leader she hold no grudge to anyone.

Sonix: I got this Winstonia you stay back Beside been waiting for a fight my whole when it come to new world.

Reapia: (Holding one of her Shotgun to the Hedgehog face) If you think that you can just bring back Overwatch with that smirk i be sure to kill you where you stand.

Sonix: Alright then Shoot me then because it not like i am being threatening a cute female like you.

Reapia: (Cheek Blush) S-Shut up Hedgehog you don't know anything about me.

Sonix: (shrug) Maybe but it wrong to put a gun in someone face i mean i hasn't attack you or nothing but i guess since you walk all the way here might as well kill me then.

Reapia: (thought) Damn he is making this difficult for me is he trying to hit on me or something i might as well Retreated for now(put her shotgun Away) You got lucky that i was in my good side today but next time we meet it not going to be like last time.

Sonix: Alright Reapia and i be waiting for you also nice suit by the way.

Reapia: (Mad Blush and Shadow step out of there).

Winstonia: (dumbfound) Uh What just happen?

Sonix: Let just say i kinda gave her a comment on her lv of Badass weapon and Suit so yeah you ready to use Project Recall Winstonia?

Winstonia: (nod and thought) The World could always use more heroes huh never thought i be the one to say it.

Winstonia: Calling all Heroes we are reunited all Overwatch member.

Sonix: Heh This is going to one shell of a party.

20 minute later

So there was 4 female Overwatch that came in the Watchpoint: Gibraltar so the first one she has white long hair with a Tactical Visor with a red and blue color to it she has a jacket that say 76 and underneath she has a white shirt and combat pants and boots her name is Sodia

the Second one she has a fully cyber body she has a two sword on her back and one on her bottom waist outside her mask she has long black hair with green eye her name is Gen Shimada.

the Third one she has her hair long and some it in a bun she has brown eye with a Archer clothes she has some bandage covering her Cleaving on her left side and wear some Archer Pants and Japan sandals Her name is Han Shimada Gen Sister.

The Final One she is a short cowgirls with Short hair and short brown hair she has a robots arm on her right arm and she has some cowgirls clothes that look like high tech she has a revolver name the Peacekeeper and wear some Cowgirls Heels her name is Mccreayah

Sonix: So this is the rest of the Squad here Winstonia?

Winstonia: Yes but we need to head find more of our Family but it may take us week to find them.

Sonix: Don't worry with my Speed we will find them in no time.

Winstonia: Alright then Sodia are you ready for being Leader again?

Sodia: Didn't think you call me out Winstonia But even though the world don't want us it our duty to protect the people.

Sonix: Yup but first we going to get in shape for incoming mission so that we can help everyone okay Oh and Winstonia i deal with the other heroes don't worry i got this.

Winstonia: (nod) So there is a mission on about some Omnic attacking the people in Eichenwalde there we are going to need some Fast and Stealth Heroes for this mission Sonix and Gen you up for this mission you think you are ready for this?

Sonix: In my world we were built for this you ready Gen?

Gen: (blush) R-Ready when you are Sonix?

Sonix: (grab her hand) Here we GGGGOOOOO(rush to Eichenwalde).

Sodia: So you think that he might be going to find the person who shut down Overwatch Winstonia?

Winstonia: It would seem like it Sodia but i don't think he will make it for the challenge that is waiting for him?

Sodia: True we has Blackwatch watching us we need to gather every single heroes before they make a move on us.

Winstonia: I put com on Sonix and Gen for their mission info?

Sodia: Great in the meantime i am going to find a old friend in Dorado for a quick visit first,

Winstonia: Luc are you getting Luc to get her back to Overwatch?

Sodia: Blackwatch is going to target every last Overwatch Agents that before it was created i be back Winstonia(got in a aircraft and Blast off to Dorado).

Winstonia: Godspeed Sodia and Sonix.

* * *

 **Next Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix man these Omnic are getting everyway say Who are you?**

 **Torjbia: My name is Torjbia and i am a engineer for Overwatch say Winstonia want us to reunite but at what cost?**

 **Sonix: Listen i know what it like to protect your family don't worry i give a signal in case the Omnic try to attack your family when we are away.**

 **Torjbia: Alright but one condition why are you doing this?**

 **Dorado Omnic Party**

 **Sonix: Need to find the person who shut down Overwatch when it was disband think you can help us find him or her?**

* * *

Alright guy this is a idea from my good friend she and i was thinking about making a story about Overwatch was a game before they got this disband that our Blue Blur step in so these are the character going to be in the story first.

Soldier 76 female name: Sodia

Mccree Female name: Mccreayah

Genji Female name: Gen

Hanzo Female name: Han

Lucio: female Name: Luc

Torbjorn female Name: Torjbia

Reinhardt Female Name: Rein Rein **(A/N Don't ask okay)**

Junkrat Female Name: Junkyia

Roadhog Female Name: Roady

Zenyatta Female Name: Zenia or Zenkia Don't know which one make a good Female Zen name so my friend decide to pick Zenkia.

Bastion Female name: Basitonia or Basitiony depend on who think it might be better.

Doomfist female Name: Domnia

So these are the character that are in female version so make sure to leave a Follow,Review,Favourite of this story THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	2. Dorado Omnic Party

I Don't own any of these Character they belong to their rightful owner only My OC that belong to me

* * *

 **Last Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix the hedgehog is trap in a world of Overwatch but this time he meet a all female version of Overwatch and he met Winstonia but they rebuilt but Sonix know something in this adventure is far from over what might be for our hedgehog to encounter in this dimension LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

Sonix: Look like we are here Gen you alright?

Gen: Yeah don't worry i dealt with speed before.

Sonix: Alright we should spit up to cover more ground (getting a Call from Winstonia) What up Winstonia what is the sitrep?

Winstonia: Alright there is some Omnic on the bring near your position.

Sonix: Got it anything else we need to know.

Winstonia: There is a Heroes there name Torjbia she should be near somewhere.

Sonix: Got it me and Gen are going to do that now.

Winstonia: Alright be careful Sonix and Gen Winstonia out(End mission details)

Sonix: Alright there are some Omnic in the bridge area i am going to take them out and Gen think you can find Torjbia?

Gen: I see if i can find her try to be careful Sonix there was a war here once before during the Omnic Crisis.

Sonix: I got this beside how hard can it be am i right? anyway let meet up here(point on mission location).

Gen: Alright i be searching here (Ninja Dash to the building).

Sonix: Alright so the bridge area is a few Omnic are at right now time to get this party started(rush to the Eichenwalde bridge)

Sonix: Huh look like i found them time to bust these robots to next week (rush to destroy some of the Omnic robots) they don't look so tough but since they are old and maybe little bit rusty guess this is all of them but where is Torjibia at? Maybe Gen found her yet(calling Gen) Hey Gen you found her yet?

Gen: No still looking i don't know where she might be so i tell you when...wait i found her.

Sonix: Where?

Gen: At the castle near your location.

Sonix: On my Way(Rush to castle)

Stage: Eichenwalde Castle

Sonix: Gen where are you at?

Gen:I am almost there just see if you can find her.

Sonix: On it(look around to find Torjibia) Hello is everyone here(Sonix Scent and dodge a bullet) Whoa friendly here not what of those Omnic i already took care of them.

?: How will i know you are not what of those Blackwatch?

Sonix: Listen i am here to rebuilt Overwatch that is a promise for Winstonia i made for her.

?: Wait you say Winstonia Hm I See sorry for mistake for someone else.

Sonix: Nah i been doing it a lot so you must be Torjibia am i right?

So Sonix has found a ladies white red and black around her body she has a metal eye on her right eye and she has a big Forge Arm on her left hand so she has a metal forge hemelt on her head and she has some thruster on her back her name is Torjibia Lindholm

Torjibia: So What you name?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix okay?

Torjibia: Okay but I can't join overwatch not yet?

Sonix: Let me guess you has something to protect am i right?

Torjibia: Yes my family i try to take them to a safe area when the Ominc first show but i guess it was not going to happen.

Sonix: I do it but i might need Winstonia to send a exatration point to this location.

Torjibia: Are you sure Sonix there are Ominc everywhere in Eichenwalde.

Sonix: Let me worry about them I call Gen to meet me here(Call Gen) Hey Gen i found Her head to these coordinates.

Gen: On my way now Sonix got ambushed by them Ominc but i am done with them now heading to your location now Gen Out.

Sonix: Alright Now need to Call Winstonia(contract Winstonia) Hey Winstonia by any chance you can send a eva to Eichenwalde because Torjibia family is here.

Winstonia: I see what i can do hold on Sonix.

Sonix: Take you time Winstonia i see what i can do my end got it?

Winstonia: Got it

Sonix: Call me if you has a idea (end call) Alright Torjibia Winstonia is thinking of a plan to get your family safety right now.

Torjibia: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: Hey Gen you made and jezz you are cover in Robots blood.

Gen: Yeah i didn't think Ominc spits out blood puls i feel weird now like something inside my blood is turning.

Sonix: Hm We need to head back to make sure you are not sick by those.

Gen: (head dizzy) Say..i..don't..feel..so...good(Pass out).

Sonix: GEN!(rush to aid her).

Torjibia: I know what did she touch i hear a rumour that after the omnic crisis there was a virus that make all Omnic go insane killing all people in a instant.

Sonix: (carry Gen on his back)Crap we need to get a doctor is there one near here?

Torjibia: Well if you get to Nepal there a Friend out of our name Zenkia she is a teacher of Gen she may help you on that.

Sonix: Alright are you sure you be fine without me?

Torjibia: Don't worry about me since you has found me i put a signal for Winstonia when you are gone.

Sonix: Alright i spawn a clone of me to make sure your family stay safe when i am in Nepal. (Spawn a clone of himself and rush out to Nepal)

Torjibia: Alright time to get to work.

Sonix Clone: You has a plan?

Torjibia: Yeah we need to reroute the signal to make sure someone get our call because we are like sitting duck out here.

Sonix Clone: Got it i go out there and...

Torjibia: Wait Sonix here(pass him some Armor) That should reduce the damage from those Damn Omnic be careful out there.

Sonix Clone: On it (Rush outside)

Meanwhile with Sodia

Sodia: Winstonia Sodia here made it to Dorado i am looking for Luc by any chance she could be anywhere here?

Winstonia: I try what i can i has to see a plan for Picking up Torjibia Family they are stuck in Eichenwalde so i has send Han to pick them up have not hear from Sonix or Gen i hope they are alright.

Sodia: Don't worry they are young kid anyway where is Luc think you can pull up a location for her?

Winstonia: There mark it on your hub now Sodia.

Sodia: (Check her Hub and got the location) Thank heading there now(rush to Luc location).

Winstonia: Be careful i am not sure who is going to kill Luc in Dorado even though i don't think it could be you know.

Sodia: Yeah i think i know who it is but not sure why BlackWatch is trying to kill the Overwatch Member i am going to stop this by any means necessary Winstonia i call you when i get back.

Winstonia: Alright be careful.

On the other side of Dorado

?: Come on everyone feel the love and music that being send in the air.

Crowd: OH YEAH!

?: Come one say it one more time what my name?

Crowd: LUCC!.

so on the stage is a female who has her hair in four hair bun she has a headphone lego on her shirt and she had blue and green cyper leg that are like skating she has a gun call Sonic Amplifier Her name is Luc Correia dos Santos.

Sodia: Well at least she is still cheering on her fan when Overwatch was Disband Hm(see a Sniper) Shit SNIPER (rush to push Luc out of the way).

Sodia: EVERYONE GET TO COVER NOW!(look at Luc) You okay Luc?

Luc: Yeah i am good didn't think that i was being Target though.

Sodia: Well we are rebuilding Overwatch for the future even though it was Disand for 7 Year now so think you are ready for reunited?

Luc: Yeah but we need to take out that Sniper otherwise we are dead if we don't.

Sodia: Alright i try to see if i can get the Sniper Attention first you head to the plane that i has land east from here got it?

Luc: i am on it.

Sodia: in 3...2...1..GO NOW(rush to the Sniper).

?: You Foolish old women why did you want to throw your own life away even if i am not targeting you at all.

So the Sniper has a white pale skin with blue hair she has a sniper rifle name Window Kiss and she has a white shirt with a metal attendant on it she has a poison wist launcher she has a grey pants and she is wearing Heels. Her codename is Widowmaker but her real name is Amélie Lacroix (née Guillard).

Sodia: HEY SNIPER OVER HERE!

Windowmaker: (Sign) You are making this too eas...(look to the left and seeing her target getting away) Maldita sea she was there to keep me busy without my eye on her.

Luc: Time to hit Speed Boost(use Amp it up).

Windowmaker: I am not letting you get away cause you are a little fly caught in my web and..(dodge a bullet by Sodia) great look like i need to retreat for now(grapple to the other side of town).

Sodia: So they has Windowmaker great this is going to be a long day for now might as well get back to Luc and get the hell out of here if i know Rey she is going to send more Talon or Blackwatch to elimite more Overwatch i hope Sonix know what is he doing.(regroup with Luc).

Sodia: Luc are you okay?

Luc: Well i won't be lying that i am getting back in shape in Overwatch right Sodia?

Sodia: Heh well we need to head back to Watchpoint Gibraltar because half of the Heroes is there as well we are getting Sym,Mercy,Zen,Rein,Pharah,Basitiony everyone not even those two.

Luc: (know what she is talking about) Oh you mean those two,

Sodia: Yup anyway hop on we are heading back home.

Luc: As my mama use to say There is no place like home.

Sodia: same here Luc(start up the plane and blast off).

Stage: Nepal

Sonix: (see Gen Condition) Just hold on Gen we are almost there (see a temple) Maybe Zenka could be there? I don't know where or when she might but every single i know in movies always be in temple well this might be the place got to sit Gen somewhere they can't find her(place her on a table). i be back Gen.

Gen: (eye barley open)...So..nix.

Sonix: don't waste your strength going to find Zenkai okay be right back.

?: You didn't has to find me young one i am already here.

Sonix: So you must be Zenkai am i correct?

So Sonix has encountered a Omnic who has a white long hair she has 7 orb gather around her she has a middle chest she also has a monk pants with sandals her name is Zenkai Tekhartha she is the master of Gen Shimada.

Sonix: Think you can help Gen here.

Zenkai: of Course You must be the hedgehog who is rebuilding Overwatch am i correct?

Sonix:(Nod) Yup that me the name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix if you want to Master Zenkai.

Zenkai: (gigging) Please Just call me Zenkai only Gen can call me that.

Sonix: Got it so think you can help her she has been affected by the Omnic Robots when we were in Eichenwalde so i scent her Blood turning into a breaker point.

Zenkai: Well i can transport your mind inside her so you can help her in the inside what about that choice?

Sonix: Alright i am ready what you need me to do.

Zenkai: Come here.

Sonix: (walk near the Omnic Master) Alright i am here.

Zenkai:Close your eye and i will do the rest from here.

Sonix: Gotcha (Close his eye)

Zenkai: Let Peace be upon you.

Sonix: (open his Eye bright) So this must be Gen Mind so peaceful and quite scary when you look at it (look around to find Gen) Hey Gen you here?

?: Gooooo...Aaaaawwwwwwaaaaayyyy.

Sonix: (Shiver) Jezz i don't know why did that scare me for a second there.

Gen: Sonix Help me my Demon is trying to take control of my body.

Sonix: Don't worry that why i am here.

Dark Gen: You are a fool to challenge me.

Sonix: Maybe but i has fought my demon so this should be easy for me Sit back Gen i got this.

Gen: No i know myself better than anyone else so i back you up as much as can.

Sonix: Thank you ready to show this Dark edgely self the true power of teamwork (fight Stance)

Gen: You know it Sonix let go(Sword Stance)

Dark Gen: You has one chance you are risking your own life away well since you were going to die here anyway let go Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Ready when you are.

Dark Gen: Come at me both of you.

* * *

 **Next Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girls Sonix Here look like i am needing at** **Hollywood look like i am getting two heroes that are and Tracer great some fun what else is new?**

 **Tracer: Cheer love the calvary is here.**

 **Sonix: Nice quote but look like we has a new enemy get ready girls i don't think this big punch lady is not letting us out of here just yet.**

 **Domina: You will know the fury of Domina.**

 **A Grand Entrance**

 **Sonix: So much for a autograph.**

* * *

So i am done with the Second Ch so hope you guy this story also i am doing a side story next time i am still doing the main story i am just doing a future about a female ninja in the year 2034 travel back in time to see her parent. So make sure to Leave a Follow/Review/Farvite and i will speak to you peep next time.


	3. Side Story Geo Shimada Part 1

I Don't own any of these Character Only MY OC

 **When Overwatch was reborn there was a hedgehog named Sonix the hedgehog and he was the one to rebuilt Overwatch, when it was Disband for 7 Year, But he made a difference of changing all that to a believer of making Overwatch still being in Legend. So peace was restored want again now they are enjoy their perfect life. So We are going to know what is the blue blur doing this time look like he is spending his time with his Girlfriend Gen. I wonder what are they doing? shall we see.**

 **Side Story: Geo** **Shimada** **Part 1**

* * *

Location: Ilios

Sonix: Aw this is the life what you think Gen?

Gen: Yup After the past month gather all of our family it was hard we defeat Blackwatch find out who shot down Overwatch, and shut project regin down man. I never thought how this day go after what we went thou. I am going to put on my Bathing Suit be right back Sonix.(went to the changing room)

Sonix:Heh it a peaceful day but there is something in the air like something is coming down (see the dark cloud) Man so much for the Beach (Sonic Scent) What? why am i scenting that huge energy Huh?(look behind him seeing something sparking and there was a bright light) Ahh can't see(the light died down) Man that was some light wait that a time Machine what it doing here might as well see it someone is alive in there.

So When Sonix open the Time Machine there was a Female nearly beat up she has long Green hair she has cypernet Body type like Gen but more loose than her she has two Sword one behind her waist. and the other Sword on her back Sonix want to ask her what timeline did this person come but she was injury and can't to move or do something.

Sonix: Hang on Kid i got you.

Gen: Sonix The Hell happen?

Sonix: Well look like a Time Machine came out of nowhere and decide to land on the middle of Ilios and she look familiar but look like we has a another adventure on our hand Gen you ready also Cute Bathing Suit by the way.

Gen: (Blush) Thank Han give this to me since we just start having a vacation time together look like it going to be a long one right Sonix?

Sonix: Seem like hm we are going back to Watchpoint Gibraltar to know Winstonia might do a DNA Scan on her so we can know who she is.

Gen: Alright i am going to change into my cyper body first it going to take a sec(rush to the change room).

?:D..D..a..d?

Sonix: Hm hang on kiddo we got you just stay with me.

Gen: Alright Sonix i am done do you want to call Winstonia or you going to use Chaos Control?

Sonix: Hm i think i am going to call Winstonia first because i am not sure if this person body will make it for the Chaos Control so i can't risk it.

Gen: I Understand Sonix no rush.

Sonix: (Call Winstonia) Hey Wins think you can pick us up because we has a strange after effect here on Ilios so.

Winstionia: Already send Sodia to pick you and Gen up.

Sonix: Oh Thank see you back to base.

Winstonia: Wicio Winstonia Out(end transmission).

Sonix: she send Sodia to pick us up so it should be a second to get here and..(see the air ship.

Sodia: Get in Sonix and Gen.

Sonix: On it (Carried that unknown girl to the airship) Alright we are on Sodia take us back.

Sodia: Roger that Sonix(Blast off and regroup to Watchpoint Gibraltar)

Stage: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Sonix: (setting down the girl on the bunk bed) Alright. She is recovery much longer than i thought so Zenkia think you can read her mind.

Zenkia: I can Sonix i will tell you in case i found out anything about her.

Sonix: (Nod) Okay me and Gen are going to see that time machine in Winstonia lab tell me when you has the info.

Zenkia: Understood(mind tap into the girl mind).

10 minute later

Sonix: Hey Zenkia any luck?

Zenkia: Yes but you may want to wait still she wake up first to tell you what has happened in her world.

Sonix: Got it i wait here for her when she is awake thank Zenkia.

Zenkia: Anytime Sonix(went to the restroom).

Gen: Is she up yet?

Sonix: No but everytime i look at her she look more and more familiar like. I see her somewhere maybe in a dream i think so?

Gen: Huh? like a vision or something?

Sonix: Maybe but when she wake up i will ask her that but for now we need some rest it been a long day for us.

Gen: (Yawn and went to her room) Night Sonix.

Sonix:Night my Green Dragon Ninja.

Next day

?: Uh..What..Happened where am i?

?:(See a blue Hedgehog) Wait is that Dad?

Sonix: (Yawning) oh morning there seem like you just woke up so i will ask you some question one what is your..(got hug by the unknown girl)

?:(crying as hugging the blue blur) Dad i am sorry i couldn't save you.

Sonix: (Shocked) Wait hold on there kiddo i don't even know you and second i has a daughter so who is the mother then?

?: It (remember everything in her timeline) I remember all of it you were want a undefeat hero still you were kill by someone you were want love.

Sonix: Oh okay care to tell me first?

?: It be better if i don't because it still haunt me for it.

Sonix: I understand i am going to cook some breakfast okay uh..

Geo: Oh Damn it sorry buy my name is Geo

Sonix: Huh Geo cute name your parent must has been awesome parent.

Geo: They were still they die protect me in the future.

Sonix: What Timeline?

Geo: it was 209Z

Sonix: Man that must been a blast from the past to come here will get some rest okay?

Geo: Okay Father(dozen off to Sleep).

Sonix:(thought) Hm i think i know what is going on so Geo want being send in the past to get Past me and Gen i think because how else this will the time period (look at Geo) I mean she is alone her family was dead before she has the chance to get to the past and warn us about some unknown enemy in that period, Well i think Gen might want to talk to her first need to cook some breakfast for her before we get any further of what are we dealing with.(Head to the kitchen)

Gen: (Yawning) Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Morning Sleepy head so got some good news and some bad news for our new guest here.

Gen: Give me the bad news first then i go for the good news.

Sonix: Well the bad news is that we has a unknown foe in that girl timeline.

Gen: And the good news?

Sonix: It better if we say it in private first so (whisper).

Gen(Eye widen behind her visior) Oh so we has a daughter came in a distance future and we were kill in the end.

Sonix: Yeah so right now i am cooking her something to eat so yeah think you want to talk to her.

Gen: Got it Sonix.

Sonix: And Gen something tell me that person the one Geo was talking about might be one of us.

Gen: (Nod went to check on Geo).

Inside Geo mind

?: Hello Geo.

Geo: (got a massive headache) Ahh Who are you?

?: I think it be better to show to you in person (came out of the shadow).

Geo: N-No How are you here?

?: You can't escape the judgement of the god Geo you know that.

So this female has a dark purple hair with mid red eye she has dark pink cyber body like Gen and Geo and her chest is little showing of her cleaving her name is Anti Gen from Geo Timeline

Geo: (Snap) Y-YOU BASTARD YOU KILL EVERY SINGLE FAMILY MEMBER I HAS YOU BBBBBIIIITTTCCCHHH(unsealed her Dragon sword)

Anti Gen: Please you can do harm in your mind rather than waking up maybe like how your boyfriend would has felt when i ate his heart

Geo: (Fill with rage) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

Anti Gen: Than (grab her entire body) Wake up.

Gen: Geo... Geo... wake... up.

Geo: Mm (barely waking her eye).

Gen: Geo...can.. you... hear... me.?

Geo: What?

Gen: Follow..my..hand..see..if...you..can..trace..it..where..it..going.

Geo: (getting up from her body but can't hear their voice) Damn it.

Sonix: Hang..on..i..am..going...to.. ..mind.

Sonix:(doing hand gestures of Clean state of Geo Mind and Body).

Geo: What?(thought) wait this is Healing state only my dad can do.

Sonix: Geo you alright?

Geo: (panting) Yeah i am good just head hurt.

Sonix: I understand when Gen call me saying you were talking in your head like someone was invade your memory.

Geo:(Shocked about that name and rage was building up inside)

Gen: It might be depend was to..(being attack by a rage Geo)

Geo: Damn you Anti you took everything away from me I kill you kill you kill you.

Gen: What the hell Geo Snap out of it Sonix a little help here.

Sonix: On it uh (look around seeing a syringe) Calm down Geo we are here just calm down (inject the syringe inside Geo Neck hoping she will calm down)

Geo:(heavy Panting and calm down) So Sorry mom i didn't know i was attacking you it just see her face that look like the same make me feel anger.

Gen: (hug her daughter) It okay Geo i know what it like how about you tell us what happen in your world what was like before it went down hills.

Geo: This is how it start it.

Flashback

Geo: Hey dad i am heading out with Aunt Auska she say she need some help.

Future Sonix: Alright Kiddo be careful and be don't be too swordful sorry Cousin Yang has got me with her Pun laterly and i don't know why?

Geo:(Gigging) Well i be back soon Dad.

3 hours later.

Geo: Alright Dad i am home and My boyfriend want to know about..(Eye Widen and see her father bleeding out) DAD! Dad what happened here?

Future Sonix: Sorry Kiddo i try to visit your mother then a evil presence came by and it was not your mother it like her but a evil Aura so i did my best to beat her but look like this hedgehog is going to heaven very soon sorry for being a awful father to you.

Geo: (tear coming out) N-No you has been a awesome dad since from the beginning please hang on Dad i am calling help just stay with me.

Future Sonix: Can't do that Kiddo because i am losing so much blood here so i won't be able to make it promise me something Geo.

Geo: Yeah Father?

Future Sonix: Go to the past and get my past self and past Gen to help you please do it..for..us(eye close).

Geo: N-No Dad please Dad come back.

?: Geo what happened here?

Geo: My father was kill by someone who look like my mother we need to head to my mom lab so we can get out of here.

So Geo boyfriend he has bright, blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star. He's also somewhat short, being shorter than wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Black Star wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, muscle shirt. Another new addition is a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely. He also has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right eye—all of which were caused by Mifune during their last match. The spikes in his hair are a lot messier and not as star-shaped. Black Star has also grown in height, almost equaling his partner, Tsubaki. His name is Black Star.

Black Star: We need to get out of here before (Ninja Scent and Push Geo out of the way) Geo RUN I BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Geo: Right (Ran to the back door)

Black Star: I don't know who the hell are you but when you break my Girlfriend Heart you are going to pay for that you are going to feel the wrath of Black Sta..(his heart rip out).

?: Ah Black Star it been a long time Old God Slayer tell me how to like without a heart(crush his heart).

Black Star: (dies) You..Bitch

AntiGen: Ahh The sweet smell of fresh Blood (Turn Around to see Sonix dead body) I never care for him anyway even if that is not my Sonix but he murder him year ago right now i am going to find me a daughter of this timeline HAHA!(jump to different place to catch up with Geo)

Future Sonix:(Grunt) I am not dead yet Ladies(see Black Star body) Dang it She kill Star got to revive him (raise his hand and his body still need to heal) Great can't revive him when i just came back from Near death got to save Geo from that crazy Version of Gen.(healing little bit but enough to use his speed to catch up to Geo)

Meanwhile with Geo

Geo: (panting) I am going to make it hope Black Star is alright he is alive right?

Anti Gen:Oh Geo Where are you?

Geo:(ran in a corner) Oh no did Black Star is Dead? No it can't be he is the stronger boyfriend i know who is this ladies?

Anti Gen: Hm Come on Geo it me your mother i care for you sweeter.

Geo: (Her Heart beating so fast) What should i do run away what?

Anti Gen: Aw look like she is not here guess i has to destroy the city and look for you later HAHAHAH(Jump to the city).

Geo: She is Gone for now i need to head to Mom Lab before she try to find me(Ran as fast as she can to her mother Lab).

Future Sonix: Alright i see Geo But where is That Anti version(Hear explosion from the city) Great hope. I can buy Geo some time if maybe Mind link Gen telling her to get Geo the birthday present for being a ninja.(Rush to the city and telling Gen to Give Geo her present)

Meanwhile in Gen Lab

Future Gen: Dammit nothing is working right now(turn about to see Geo) Geo What happened your father told me everything?

Geo: Dad is Alive?

Future Gen: Baby your Father is tough nothing can keep him down for that long so there is something that me and your father want to give when you young.

Geo: What is it?

Future Gen: Remember when you told us you want to be a Ninja like me.

Geo: (Sign) You didn't it

Future Gen: Yeah(reveal Geo Cybernetic body).

Geo: Thank you mom(hug her mother).

Future Gen: We love you so much but Sonix need me to help. I buy you much time out there just put on the suit and get ready to be on the Time machine (put on her Cybernetic body and rush to help Sonix).

Geo: (nod and put her birthday present from her parent ) Man this body feel great more flexing and easy to use but no time for that got to get in the time machine before(hear fighting outside) Oh no DAD MOM!

Sonix: (grunt and landing on the floor) Geo hurry before(got impaled by Anti gen Sword losing lost of blood) Dang it Anti Gen Leave my Daughter alone She has nothing to do with this.

Gen: SONIX! (use her Dragon Blade) LEAVE HIM ALONE! (battle cry)

Anti Gen: Die(stab her chest where is the heart)

Gen: Sorry...Sonix..(Dies)

Geo:(screaming her mother name) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMM!

Sonix: GEN NO! DAMN YOU GEO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Geo: (Nod rush to the time machine)

Anti Gen: OH No you don't (got grab by something).

Sonix:(holding Anti Gen) Geo Go I am Sorry we couldn't give your birthday present but when you use the time machine go to the time 207X it when i was there okay baby?

Geo: (setting the year and letting some tear out)Dad?

Sonix: (smile) Don't cry My little Dragon we will always be watching.

Anti Gen: LET ME GO HEDGEHOG!

Sonix: (ANGER) NO I AM GOING TO HELL AND I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME(Charging up his body).

Anti Gen: What the hell are you doing?

Sonix: Blowing myself and you with it AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH(blow up himself and Anti Gen along with her).

Geo: DAD!

So when the time Machine was travel through space and time Geo was crying for her family being kill by someone who look like her mother. But now her life is ruining her parent are dead her boyfriend is dead. Now it just her all alone but something was built her inside it was Anger, No it was Rage she made a vow to avenge her family from Anti Gen by her own hand but she don't know any kind of combat maybe she might learn from the past Sonix and Gen but till then she is going to fight a battle for her life right now.

Persent

Sonix: (Shocked) I am sorry for your lost Geo even through me and Gen are not married but we will train you and make sure to control your Anger and rage inside you okay?

Geo: (Nod)

Gen: And beside we are going to show this Anti Gen the power of Bondship am i right?

Sonix: (nod) We are with you all the way Kiddo so want to train Geo?

Geo: Hell yeah i do i lost everything because of Anti Gen now it my time to avenger my Family in my time so in my vow i protect you and Overwatch.

Sonix: (Smile) Heh that walk i am talking about let go.

Meanwhile in King Row

There was a dark cloud and thunder in the middle of town then it was going around showing a female who appeared she has a visior cover her face but when she open she has a scar in her left face and next her body has the same cybernetic like Gen but it was more damage than before it was Anti Gen somehow she was alive from that Explosion from Sonix Final Explosion.

Anti Gen: (Angry) When i find you Geo i am going to Put your head on my Wall same with the past Sonix and Gen.

* * *

 **Dark: So look like she is back from the dead hey guy Dark here i be the author from next further Ch.**

 **Sonix: Wait i thought i be saying the next Ch review?**

 **Dark: You are they want me since i don't know why so yeah.**

 **Sonix: Make sense.**

 **Dark: And we has a stranger Guest review from JaySonic1995 and he say what is my favorite Senran Kagura shinobi girl is Asuka she my #1 main what about you who your favorite shinobi girl?**

 **Sonix: Well Honestly i think i like uh?**

 **Dark: I answer for you buddy he like Hikage and who that other person in Sonix Kagura?**

 **Sonix: Oh you mean Miyabi what about her?**

 **Dark: Nothing just answer this guy question so far anyway you up Sonix bye(vanish).**

 **Side Story Gen Part 2**

 **Sonix: Okay then Man look like Geo is getting down with the sword part Gen nice work.**

 **Gen: i know it right she is getting better and better for a while now.**

 **Sonix: You say it Hm got a mission from Sodia look like a breach and clear kind want Geo to join this one?**

 **Gen: Yup you know it Sonix let do this.**

 **The Shmaiad Family mission**

 **Sonix: Time to party**

* * *

Man i am done with the Side Story Don't worry about the main story just adding a side story. I might do some of them on my other story and for most people ask me who Dark is Well. He is going to be the Guest review reader so yup anyway if you has some question please leave a Review,Follow and all that other stuff and i will talk to you later PEACE HOMIES!


	4. A Grand Entrance

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix and Gen both took out every single Omnic in** **Eichenwalde and met Torjbia and now Gen been effect by a unknown Omnic inside her Mind and body so Sonix took Gen to Nepal to clean the Virus from her body i wonder what else will Sonix do next?**

* * *

Sonix: (Dodge the Dark Gen Attack) Man you really want us Dead do you?

Dark Gen: (Smirk and swift srtike) No more like make both of your mine to control.

Sonix: (Limbo under her)Sorry but my body is not built to be control i hasn't even pay my mind control bill yet.

Gen: (dash after her Dark Self) Since you after me Sonix i got this.

Sonix: No can't do Gen we are in this together no matter what beside this party is getting crazy(kick her dark side to Gen).

Gen: (Smirk and Punch her Dark side and took her Sword out doing Slice and Dice still some light came out.)

Zenkia: I see you has overpass the Darkness Gen.

Gen: (Grunt and waking up) Thank you Master.

Sonix: Wow never thought that was fun only for a little bit Gen think you can rest here?

Gen: Yeah i am not of energy to move.

Sonix: Alright(Look at Zenkia) Think you can Watch her Zenkia?

Zenkia: Anything to make peace for Human and Omnic.

Sonix: Thank Zenkia i be back for a few(Dash back to Watchpoint).

Stage: Watchpoint

Sonix: So what we got Winstonia?

Winstonia: So we got a call from Hollywood it tracer and .

Sonix: Tracer and ?

Soida: Who are they being attack by Winstonia?

Winstonia: Can't get a read on it but i do has a recording of the past 3 hour when they were attack.

So they was a video about the two heroes Tracer she has brown shirt and had brown eye then with a collar them she has a curved short brown hair and she had some orange sport track pant and has a strange machine in her chest and she has white sneaker and she has black glove on her name is Lena Oxton but her code name is Tracer. And the second one next to her she has a pink mech and she has long red hair then she has a bunny embler on her top chest and she wear full suit mecha that has blue and Pink with black part on her side thigh and she has on headphone on her head her hero name is her real name is Hana Song.

Sonix: There(point at a unknown figure) Look like one of the Talon people guess i am going there solo.

Winstonia: Be Careful Sonix We may not know what this enemy can do.

Sonix: Don't worry Winstonia i got this i am the fasting thing alive anyway it not like this thing is going to hurt me or anything welp i am off be back in a flash (Blast off to Hollywood).

Hollywood

Tracer: Overwatch should give us some backup cause i can't do a another recall anymore Hana.

: Damn i can't call my mech because the system are down so we need to head to the lab so i can call a another down for the meantime.

Tracer: (Nod).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hm seem like i am in the main back entrance point time to find them(Sonix Scent) Found them.(Rush to them)

Sonix: They should be around this corner (See Tracer and ) Hey over here.

Tracer: You are the backup?

Sonix: Yup What? Were you expecting something else?

: No offence but who are you?

Sonix: Name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Tracer: Nice to meet you Sonix the name is Lena Oxton but people call me Tracer.

: The name but my real name is Hana Song.

Sonix: Who done this?

Tracer: Not sure but we are heading to get mecha so she can call her down.

Sonix: Man alright i call Winstona to drop a LZ.

?: You won't be going anywhere you three.

So The Three Hero stand around seeing a girl who has a brown ladies who has a giant robots fist on her right arm she has white short hair and she has red eye she has some white mark on her face,arm she has a metal arm that also some output coming when she shoot and she has no shirt but had two small metal yellow hexagon covering her chest next she has a red belt around her waist and a robotsed bottom of her leg her name is Domina.

Domina: You are going to feel the wrath of Domina.

Sonix: So does everyone has a plan here to take out her?

Tracer: go we got this.

: On it(Rush to the lab).

Sonix: So what can you do Tracer?

Tracer: Well i can move faster with a blink of a eye there and what about you?

Sonix:It a Secret anyway let do this Tracer.

Tracer: Cheer Love the Calvary is here.

Domina: You Shall meet your end.

 **BGM: New Divide by Linkin Park**

 **Domina use her Rocket Punch at Sonix but the blur jump over Domina while Tracer use Blink and her gun around Domina but Domina use her Rising uppercut at Tracer sending her on the air but Sonix Stop Time and grab Tracer out of Domina Range and use cura on her. So Sonix went up to the frozen Domina and Sonix Eagle on her head and resume time. But That wasn't enough to keep her down then. Sonix told Tracer to keep her busy while he do something after that Tracer Nod and kept using blink to give Domina attention, but Domina was getting impatient but as soon she saw Tracer Blink a second time Domina was about to grab Tracer Domina was hit by something she was unsure she look around getting hit again by unknown so Sonix kept using Light Speed Attack and doing a ton of damage to her and after Domina was nearly beat one thing Sonix did was a Boop on her nose and she pass out.**

Sonix: Heh Never get old (look at Tracer) Tracer you alright?

Tracer: What the blinkey hell was that?

Sonix: (Gigging) Trade secret Kiddo.

: Sorry if i am late the mecha was taking a long time to get here and...(look at the fallen Domina) Aww i miss the fun did i?

Sonix: Yup she sure did anyway Calling Winstonia now(Calling Winstonia) Hey Winstonia think you can drop a LZ real quick Tracer and are safe and a prisoner as well.

Winstonia: We are almost there give us like 5 minute okay?

Sonix: Got it(end Call) They are almost here in 5 minute but in the meantime i was curious about something.

Tracer: What is it?

Sonix: Since Winstonia Told that Overwatch was Shutdown for 7 year was there any reason for it to happen?

: Not that we know of.

Sonix: Alright (Look at Domina) She may know something(Summon some Chain) In case she doesn't go anywhere.

5 minute later

Sonix: Hey Guy one mad Female with Giant arm coming up.

Winstonia: (Eye Widen) You took out Domina in the matter of second?

Sonix: Heh well she seem calm during the battle but after that she didn't even to bothered to face me only Tracer.

Domina:...

Sonix: Let head back to the hideout but first(blind Domina Eye) in case she know our location we can't risk it.

Soida: Nice Plan there Sonix.

Sonix: Heh that what i am about.

Winstonia: We are almost close to home.

Sonix: Alright (Sonix Scent) The Shell?

Tracer: What Wrong Sonix?

Sonix: My Sonix Scent is telling me Danger but i don't see any danger around but(look at outside) Everyone! We got incoming bird.

Winstonia: What?

Sonix: I deal with them Winstonia just give everyone to the hideout(Went Super Sonix and Jump out of the Inject Pod) Alright Air bird let dance.

Sonix: (Use Chaos Gun) Chaos Gun (took two unknown airplane) Well that was easy Wait That can be easy(Sonix Scent and found a missile heading at the Overwatch airplane) Dang got to stop that missile before it hit them(Went after that Missile).

Winstonia: My reading are telling that we has a heat-seeking missile i won't be able to outrun it.

Sonix: Okay uh(got a plan risky but might work) Winstonia i got a plan i am going to ride the missile and take it somewhere else okay?

Winstonia: Sonix are you crazy you are going to die from doing that?

Sonix: When you are being a hero from you were young always make the hard choice no matter what we do Winstonia. This is the path of a hero(on the Missile disarm it).

Sodia: SONIX DON'T!

Sonix: Sorry about this guy(punch the missile and blown up).

Winstonia: H-He dead.

Soida: He sacrificed all of us so we can get home safely he was a brave man and a hero.

?: I am not dead yet.

Tracer: Wha? How in the hell are you alive?

Sonix: Trade secret turn out Domina try to shoot us down from the sky and has Talon good thing when you were being quite persistent there ladies.

Domina: Damn it.

Winstonia: Overwatch we are home.

Watchpoint

Sonix: Well that it job done and all there is to it.

Sodia: We are not out of the wood yet there Sonix we still have to find more Overwatch Agent.

Sonix: Fair enough where too?

Sodia: Winstonia what you got for Prahara and Mercy?

Winstonia: She is in Temple of Anubis Sodia.

Sonix: Cool so who is going with me?

Sodia: Well it going to be me and you Sonix for this one.

Sonix: Make Sense make sure you tired yourself out there Sodia.

Sodia: Trust me i women enough to be tired enough.

Sonix: (Shrug) Alright then so when are we heading out.

Sodia: First some mission detail they say the Talon has breach into their main system so they want a two man to be in the battle Speed and Smart Hero that when you and me go in at.

Sonix: Nice to has their System to have us friendly now.

Sodia: So you be taking a ride with us first since they really don't trust some people even through Mercy and Paraha are Member of Overwatch.

Sonix: Safe to say if Reapia and other member of Blackwatch don't target us that is.

Sodia: They won't i told Winstonia to give us the head up when we are Anubis.

Sonix: Time to show these Talon goon not to mess with Overwatch(Dash to the plane).

Sodia: (Grin) Heh Younger(walk to the plane and blast to Anubis).

?:(Came out of the shadow) I will Hack everything in this planet and everyone.

* * *

 **Next Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix: Yo Everyone Sonix Here man These Talon Goon are being a pain now got to deal with these guy.**

 **Sodia: Mercy Damage Boost me.**

 **Mercy: Damage Boost Engaged go in Sodia.**

 **Party Pooper**

 **Sonix: Man they were having a party and we weren't invite time to crash it.**

* * *

So i decide to make it more inserthing by having Sonix and Sodia head to Anubis to help out the other soldier but Somaba is going to breach the Overwatch base so yeah if you has any question please ask me and i will talk to you guy later Peep.


	5. Party Pooper

I Don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time On SonixWatch**

* * *

 **Last Time on SonixWatch**

 **Our Heroes recuse and Tracer and now they received news that Anubis So Sonix and Sodia are on their way to help Mercy,Pharah and Ana to make sure Talon doesn't get whatever their grabby hand on.**

* * *

Sonix: Are we there yet Sodia?

Sodia: Almost there Sonix and(See a missile) Shit!

Sonix: What?

Sodia: JUMP NOW!

Sonix:(Sonix Scent) Grab on.

Sodia: (Grab Sonix Hand).

Sonix: Hang on(Figure 8 to Anubis) We are Almost there Soida just hang on.

Sodia: Got it.

Meanwhile in Anubis

Sonix: You alright?

Sodia: Don't worry about me i am not stopping still the war is over yet.

Sonix: You kinda some like of a old friend who want to protect the innocent.

Sodia: Really now?

Sonix:Yup but since we should find the other Overwatch Agent what do you say?

Soida: Yeah we should do that.

16 minute later

Soida: Anything Sonix?

Sonix: Nah so far just nothing but (Sonix Scent) MOVE(Push Soida and Dodge a Rocket) Just what we need a flying Rocket coming at us.

Soida: Pharah it me Soida.

?: Oh Sorry Soida i thought that would be Talon Ship that was enter Anubis Airspace.

So the women she has black hair and has a Egypt Mark on her right eye which is below it so she wear a flying suit that has blue color and a helmet which also has blue and golden at the helm of it she carried a rocket Launcher as well Her name is Pharah.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) So much for that.

Pharah: Follow me everyone is inside the Temple right now.

Inside the Temple

?: I need medical attention over here.

So there was a women who has a blond hair that is curled to the front with a ponytail she has a ring on her head she wear a cypernet body suit with wing like a angel she has blue eye with a Parasol her name is Mercy.

Sonix: So this is everyone huh Soida?

Sodai: Yup look like they all been damage in the battlefield Sonix i want you to break in the Talon secret base and see what are they planning?

Sonix: Roger that.(Dash out of the Temple)

Mercy: Sodia Are you sure he be fine alone?

Soida: Trust me Angela he is going to be fine right now we need to help these Soldier to a another area.

?:Jacques it been a long time

So there was a woman who has a Blue Jacket and with a pale brown trench coat a Eye patch on her right side she has a medical pill on her waist and Bio Healing Sniper and has a Mark Egyptian on her left side her name is Ana.

Sodia: Ana how are you?

Ana: No time for that Jacques Where is that Hedgehog at?

Sodia: He is looking for the base where Talon is held up think you can support him?

Ana: Of Course beside i was heading there anyway for protecting my Daughter.

Sodia: Alright we treat the Wounded here while You and Sonix try to figure out why is Talon breaking in to Anubis.

Ana: Understood(Ran to Sonix Location)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hm Seem like Talon been here before well nothing like a Good old Sonix tracking could fix.(Use Sonix Scent) Man these guy are really keeping a low profit on this mission wonder what?

Ana: Seem you are already on their Trail.

Sonix: Let me guess Ana right Sodia give me info about your arrival.

Ana: I see so what did you found?

Sonix: Ehh Just Track look like they came here in a super Tank because if you see here the road to too sandy you know but the track should lead us to their even through it may be a trap Ana i need you to get to a Sniper location and give me eye and ear okay?

Ana: Hm you seem to know what been a war was heh Young Kid.

Sonix: (Gigging) Let just say i am young person who know a thing or two about being in a war.

Ana: I see you are willing to risk your live for the sake of other.

Sonix: (Nod) Yup and making back to my world.

Ana: (See some Talon Goon ahead) Talon Squad ahead Show me what can you do Sonix.

Sonix: (Cracking his body) Finally some action(Dash at the Talon Goon).

Talon Goon: Alright we need one more lock to break in the Anubis weapon Vault

Talon Commander: (See Something Charge at that) Shit we got trouble get ready.

Sonix:(Teleport behind the Commander) You guy really need to retired from doing this piece of work of a job Beside it not like they get pay anyway.

Talon Goon: There he is Shoot Him(Gun shot).

Sonix: Stop Time( Grab the bullet and flips them back to the gun rather then the Goon) Resume Time.

Talon Goon: (Saw his Gun Jam) The Hell My Gun ain't working?

Talon Goon: Yeah the hell he do?

Sonix: Well let just say (Knock out any single Talon Goon) I disarm your gun with a single bullet now (Turn around to the Talon Commander) So tell what are you and your boss doing breaking in the Anubis Weapon Vault?

Talon Commander: Go to hell.

Sonix: (Sign and Mind Link to Ana) Hey Ana any way to make him talk (No Response) Ana ANA?

?: If you want her alive come meet her at the weapon Vault Alone don't bring anyone If you do the old women die.

Sonix: Who are you?

?: Let Just say a Old Brother of Natsu remember me Sonix the hedgehog?

Sonix: (Eye widen) How are you..?

?: Don't come when the sun goes down and she die.

Sonix: Alright don't hurt her.

?: See you around Sonix(End mind link).

Sonix: Got to help her before she die but Natsu brother i thought he kill you(Glare) Zeref you are going to pay for that.

Meanwhile With Sodia and Mercy.

Sodia: Where are they?

Mercy: You think they could be ambush right now?

Sodia: No Sonix has a ability call Sonix Scent where he can scent out enemy attack and unknown Energy Scent but it should be..

Sonix: Sorry about being late Sodia we got some bad news.

Sodia: Where is Ana at?

Sonix: She is kidnapped by one of my another enemy foe name Zeref i will go alone (was about to walk out but turn half face the hero) There is a Cargo due south at this location. I took the goon out it just the Commander just laying there on the point of their trunk, I make sure he didn't call for any backup so i jam his com so give some info from him and i need to hurry Ana doesn't have any chance of living Got to Hurry see you when i get back(Dash to Ana location).

Mercy: Sodia...?

Soida: He is going to save Ana we got our own job to do I am going alone.

Anubis Troop: We aren't going to let you get yourself kill out there.

Soida: I am a One women Army i need you and your men to stay here and protect this aear.

Mercy: Pharah I need you to go with Sodia to give her some cover fire okay?

Pharah: Don't worry I will return Come on Sodia try to keep up.(Flew off).

Soida: (Sign) Darn Kid are young you kinda figure if you can't beat them join them(Rush to the Location Sonix Give them).

Mercy: Sonix Be careful same with you Soida and Pharah.

Meanwhile with Overwatch Base

Winstonia: (Knowing her system has been hack) What How did we get hack?

?: Oh you Overwatch make it so easy for us Talon i guess this is easy even for me.

Winstonia: (Calling the Agent) Sonix,Sodia Can you hear me?

?: They can't hear you but i do has a request.

Winstonia: What is it?

?: We grab one of your family name Gen and her old teacher Bring us the Hedgehog and we may spare they live.

Winstonia: Who are you?

?: Just call me Sombra (Unhack Winstonia Computer).

Han: What was that Winstonia?

Winstonia: We been Hack.

Han: How?

Winstonia: They send a Spy name Sombra she knew we send Sonix and Sodia now we are in big trouble i hope they are alright.

Han: I go Help them.

Winstonia: (See the teleport Room Destroy) Damn it She even destroy the Teleport Room it may take me Hour to fix this.

Han: What about my Sister.

Winstonia: If we can get in contract with Torjibia Think it may take us Minute to get there.

Han: I will go get Torjibia in Eichenwalde (Ran to Eichenwalde).

Winstonia: Sonix i am going to tell you the bad news when you come back.

* * *

 **Next Time on SonixWatch**

 **Sonix: Hey Folk Sonix Here Zerfer let her go and face me instead.**

 **?: He is not here in this world it just a Mirage you are seeing right now if you want to save Ana,Gen,Zenkai Come meet up at Ialty Tonight**

 **Sonix: Who are you?**

 **The Great Rescue**

 **Sonix: I Know it a Trap Guy but i ain't going to let them die by a Villain Hand.**

* * *

 **Sorry if you seem Ch was short has to improve how to play this out and turn out it going to be a short so sorry about that i promise i find more idea for this Story if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy and girl Later Peace!**


	6. The Great Rescue

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

 **(A/N I was so busy on my important Story rather than doing my Side Story since, i am going a major Story with the whole on i make a list for you guy. So you can understand on what i am doing first those other one are side-Story. But i make a list of different Time i has made a Important Story okay.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonixwatch**

 **Sonix has received a important message from a old foe who was from a another World in Earthland he is call Zeref AKA Natus Brother now Sonix must find a way to save his friend no matter the risk and cost let find out who is our unknown Villain is shall we?**

* * *

Sonix: (Reach the location) Look like this is the place but where is Ana?(Hear a call from a phone) a Phone?(Pick up the Phone) Hello?

?: Look like you are in a wrong area she is not here but i will tell you they are in Italy Get there before tonight but to warn you Hedgehog there is a Trap i assume you already know that correct?

Sonix: (Nod) but i don't care i has friend who i need back. So i don't know how you found me but i rather save my friend alone rather then giving spy on bye(End the call) So Italy right (See the Time it 4:34) Shoot they can't last long but even it is a Trap, i face out many trap so this should be easy. (Dash to Italy)

Meanwhile with Ana

Ana: I should have known it was trap knowing that sleep dart knocking me after Sonix took out the Talon.

?: So You are awake Ana nice to see you alive after these Year i see growing old made you old and simmer should i suggest Retirement?

So the women she is wearing two biotube on her back she has red hair then she has red and blue Eye and she has half broken mask on her left side on her left eye and she wearing a fully Bio suit she has very sharp Nail her name is Moria.

Ana: Who are you?

Moria: My name is Moria I believe you think that Hedgehog i already lead him here with ton of Talon Soilder and our Spy hack your homebase so you can't call reinforcement but i has most of your friend,(Reveal Gen,Zenkia, unconscious) Oh they are alive when they awake up i already mind control thank to a unknown friend of our from a another World.

Ana: (Confused face at Moria) World?

Moria: Shhh you won't remember (Eject something to Ana Blood) All you are going to feel is madness coursing to your vein seeing how much you fail your daugther family and friend for many year that you has fake your death.

Ana: (Grunt and hearing voice and had her Body growing) S...Stop..the..voiced...make..it..stop.

Moria: Don't worry you are going to use all that rage on that hedgehog.

Talon Troop: Commader Moria The Target has been slight it.

Moria: Get the Troop in position while i deal with our Blue friend.

Talon Troop: Understood Let Move men.

Moria: Now RISE MY PET SHOW THEM THE POWER OF SCIENCE! AND CONQUEST!

Ana: (Growling)

Gen: (Took out her Sword)

Zenkia: (Anrgy Look)

Moria: Science will reveal the Truce.

With Sonix

Sonix: Something doesn't see right at all? Did i came here early or too late well whatever that person in the phone even he or she say it a trap i don't care right now i has a mission to bring back my friend who were kidnapped But (See Gen,Ana,Zenkia) Look it going to be easy wait?(Throw a Rock at them and saw a Decoy) Of Course the old decoy bait i knew this wasn't going to be easy Now where are...(Sonix Scent) Hm?(Look above him and saw Gen trying to Stab him and dodge) Whoa Gen Watch where you are swinging that thing you can kill someone with that even me.

Gen:...

Sonix: Hold on why are you..?(Sonix scent) again but where at this time?

Moria: I think you mean surrender Hedgehog.

Sonix:(Fight Stance) Who are you?

Moria: My name is Moria and you has one chance to surrender Hedgehog other wise(Draining Gen Life force) I will drain Your Poor Dragon friend to none exist.

Sonix: Tch (Hand up) But there is one thing you are underestimated me there Moira.

Moira: And what would be that?

Sonix: Fasting thing Alive(Vanish Grab Gen and bait out of there.

Moria: Impressive Speed and Reaction my eye Wouldn't even see him in a instant.

Talon Troop: Sorry ma'ma I didn't put the Tracker in him before he vanish.

Moria: Doesn't matter he still need to Find his other friend but he won't get any information from her since she is cursed with her Inner Dragon Self.

Talon Troop: I see What do we do Now?

Moira: Now we head back to base and scan more of these Unknown Friend of our.

Time Skip

Sonix: Gen (Snapping his finger) You alright?

Gen: Ach The...Voice..make..them..stop.

Sonix: (Thought) Wait i think this is i see this one before But i don't remember who use it maybe if i can (Used Cure on Gen Mind) Alright now since She need to rest time to get Ana and Zenkia but i need to get Gen back to Base before i do anything first got to find a place to hide.

Sodia: (In com) Sonix do you read me?

Sonix: (Answer her call) Yeah i read you what up.

Sodia: We Terrorize the Talon Commander that you send us but he know some of their plan.

Sonix: What was their plan?

Sodia: They were trying to lure me and you away from Base and has a Spy hack into our system so now i can't get Winstonia in the com.

Sonix: Alright well i got Gen turn out Moira..

Sodia: Moira?

Sonix: You know her?

Sodia: I never thought this day will come head back to us i figure out a plan to save the other alright.

Sonix: Roger that Sonix out(Dash back to Temple of Anubis).

Sonix: So what the plan?

Soida: Sonix i need you to find Zenkia and Ana if i know Moira she has Blackwatch cover her. So i mange to find our old friend since you has to go it alone we don't want to cause any since of attention to yourself.

Sonix: Alright what about Gen?

Soida: Don't worry Angela is taking care of her.

Sonix: Alright i believe you but what about Winstonia and them?

Soida: I will head back to Base seeing if something happen for now we get our family back house everyone.

Sonix: Roger that (Dash to the location Soida give him).

Sodia: Angela How is Gen?

Mercy: She is doing alright Brian activity seem to calm down for a while now whatever Sonix hit her with must has cure her madness with something.

Sodia: Alright well i am heading back to base good luck Angela.

Mercy: Soida: Do please careful.

Sodia: I am on Women Army i be fine(Got on a Plane and head back to Watchpoint Gilbert).

Back to Sonix

Sonix: Got to hurry up and find them. (Perch to the ledge) Alright so i seen Talon Troop But where is..(Scan the area) Alright So 4 Talon Sniper and 50 Ground Troop alright. I guess taking out the Sniper first and then heading in the Blackwatch building to gain some information about where is Ana and Zenkia are at?(Jump to Building to Building and Stealth takedown) Alright that is one now (Put a Sleep dart on the other two Sniper and Leap to the final one and Tap her on her shoulder and Punch her in the face and dragging her to the side of the building) Alright Sniper are down Now let see what is inside the building(See a vent and hop in).

Time Skip

Reapia: Alright we need to hurry up and get out of here.

Ana: How can we? Moira Betrayal you and lock you up here.

Zenkia: Well at least we can see the balance between the Light and darkness.

Reapia: (Sign) Is there someone who can save us?

Sonix: (Hanging upside down) Would be a Hedgehog for you guy?

Zenkia: Sonix nice to see you alive and well.

Sonix: Yeah well findding you was the hard part has to take out the Sniper and..(Hear the alarm) What?

Reapia: Shit she must have known you were here Go.

Sonix Not without you guy stand back (Take out Divine and Judgement and Shoot the lock) Alright you are good.

Reapia: (Sign) Never thought i be rescue by a Hedgehog.

Sonix: Yeah i get that a lot now follow me i think the exit is this.

Reapia: We can't go that way there is one way she doesn't know where we might escape.

Ana: Where too?

Reapia: Follow me.

Moira: I know your every move Sonix try to outlive this one.

Sonix: Go i got this.

Reapia: (Nod) Come on.(Rush to a unknown Escapes Area)

Ana: Be safe Sonix.

Zenkia: May the Light guide you.

Sonix: Heh This should be fun (Rush to the main Door) Look like the party is getting started.

Talon Troop: PUT YOUR HAND UP!

Sonix: What if i don't put my hand up?

Talon Troop: We will Shoot!

Sonix: Tell me something if you fast enough to dodge a bullet will you do it?

Talon Troop: Bastard(Shot the hedgehog and he vanish) Wha?

Sonix: Like i say you guy are dumb to shoot me but i make it easy for you.

Talon: Troop: everyone Shoot him(All Fire at the hedgehog).

Sonix: I Think it time to show these Speed is everything (Blast down the street and beating them down with his Gun and showing them Style) Welp 32 down and 19 left to go so who else want some of good old me?

Talon Troop: Tch all men Stand down we don't have the man power to beat him.

Sonix: Thank you now i be on my way.(Rush to regroup)

Talon Troop: (Com on Sombra) Follow them.

Sombra: Don't worry i always do heheh(Went Cloak)

With Reapia and the other

Reapia: Alright that hedgehog should be here by..

Sonix: Did Someone rang?

Reapia: Figure you were going to be here quiclky.

Sonix: Where is Ana and Zenkia?

Reapia: Saw some Overwatch Agent i can't go back with that because my cursed.

Sonix: (Confused Face) Cursed?

Reapia: Yes my Curse i die again and i can't go back for the family where i was before.

Sonix: (Sadded Face) Reapia I-I didn't know.

Reapia: (Put on her Mask) Well that what happen when you lose yourself the first time it almost like you are not yourself from the beginning.

Sonix: I-I see

Reapia: Listen there is something you need to know.

Sonix: What is it?

Reapia: Moira Figure out about the incident that when you got here she figure that you were someone from a another world she may unsealed something upon your world.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Then that what she meant by that i need to head back and fast before(Sonix Scent) Sonix scent?

Sombra: Been here all along.

Sonix: Who are you?

Reapia: Sonix Go i deal with her.

Sonix: (Nod and Dash off).

Sombra: What the hell are you doing?

Reapia: He need to get back with the other.

Sombra: I can't believe you won't back down on Moira deal after everything she told you about cure you.

Reapia: I am a Dead Women Walking i can't go back from the way i was.

Sombra: Then..

Reapia: Death Walk among you Sombra you should make a deal with the Devil himself.

Somrba: Tch.

Reapia: Gah!(Got Blood on her Lower hip) Dammit Welp guess this is my resting point wish everyone i know could be there goodbye jackies.(Close her eye)

Sombra: I figure she was going to turn side in the meantime we need to warn Moira about this.

Sombra: (Thought) Is this really what you want Rey if you did you really should have want Death from the beginning.(Vanish)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Everyone i has Bad news to say...

Soida: Sonix..where..are..you?

Sonix: Back at the hideout why?

Soida: We..need...help...Gen..is..(Com out).

Sonix: SOIDA SOIDA!(Dash to her current Location).

Sonix: (Thought) I hope they are alright.(Figure 8)

* * *

 **Next time On Sonixwatch**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Gen What Happen to you?**

 **Gen:..Help...me**

 **Sonix: I wish Gen just hang on kid.**

 **The Dragon vs the Hedgehog**

 **Sonix: Dragon Vs a Hedgehog A Legend to be fulfill.**

* * *

Hey Guy Dark Here and Sorry for not update any more Story for SonixWatch i know some of you may be wonder is the story dead or not it not i has a lot of Story to finish up right now so i am going to do the best i can right now on finish them one by one in the meantime if you has any question please leave a like and i will talk to you guy later Peace.


End file.
